Maintenance of aircraft and particularly the engines powering these aircraft is often hindered by the location of the particular component being maintained. In certain aircraft the component being maintained requires a blind mount to assemble and disassemble the unit. This is particularly so when the component is on or adjacent to the inboard side of the engine of a twin engine aircraft. As the component is always mounted on the same side of the engine, on one engine the component is away from the fuselage and readily accessible, although this may not always be the case. However, on the other engine the component and hence the access door is adjacent to the other engine and its supporting structure making accessibility difficult and cumbersome.
As mentioned above it is typical in these installations that the fuselage and engine and/or its supporting structure limits the available working space. Thus, certain mounts not only are practically inaccessible, but they often are difficult, if not, impossible to see. Although the aircraft includes access doors, because of these types of locations, it is necessary to include a blind mount to secure the component and also, in certain instances provide means for holding the unit in place while the operator or maintenance personnel attaches the unit by securing fasteners to positively securing it in its desired location.
This invention contemplates a blind mount that includes a clevis with a self guiding ramp and slot including a camming arrangement that clamps one end in place, remote tightening and loosening means engageable with the camming arrangement and means for holding the component in position to allow the operator to free himself from holding the component while he attends to securing it in place. In installation where the component is mounted on vibration isolators the mounting bracket must assure that the component when assembled provides a predetermined spring rate to the assembled component so as to prevent adverse vibration properties that would otherwise interfere with the operation of the isolators with possible harm to the components being attached.